


Through the Air

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Noct Whump Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ... these tags make it sound like noctis got hit by a car, Assault, Blood, Drunk Driving, Gen, Head Injury, I don't know whether it counts as a hit and run, No one got hit by a /car/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Noctis never had the best time with angry drunk people, did he? There's no Gladio around this time, either.For Noct Whump week





	Through the Air

“Really?” Prompto complained, “Noct, why are you like this?”

“Why are you blaming me?” A soft smirk was on Noctis’ face.

“Because it’s your fault, dude. I think we only got out of detention because you somehow managed to fake being more put together than you are.”

“That’s just my entire life, Prom.” He raised his eyebrows and turned until he was walking backward across the pavement, facing Prompto. He’d loosened his tie like Prompto had, and his jacket was stuffed into his bag. He gestured with his palms up, when his friend flung his arms out to ask the Astrals why.

The sun beat down on them. School had just let them out, and for once they were walking. Noctis had invited Prompto to the Citadel, mostly because his dad wanted to meet him. Prompto was very nervous - but it wasn’t like his dad was going to _eat him_ or something.

When he had said that, Prompto had gotten even more nervous, so he wasn’t going to say anything else.

The both looked over at the screech of tires on the road.

This area, by the Citadel, was always quiet. There was always less people about than other places in Insomnia, and today the streets were empty other than the two of them, not even any Crownsguard walking about.

“That’s not how people are meant to drive,” Prompto commented, squinting at the car.

“They’re going to get ticketed by the ‘guard soon.” Noctis tilted his head, “we’re a street away from the Citadel.”

The car started to slow down when it got closer, and Prompto frowned, taking a step closer to Noctis. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t either,” and now Noctis was frowning too.

The car was a shiny red, and when it got close enough they saw that the window was down and that the driver was sneering at them from inside the car. Noctis tensed up, and that sneer got bigger.

“Fuckin’ noble kids,” he slurred loudly, “useless, the lot of them.”

Noctis and Prompto shared a look, and Noctis stepped further away from the car, closer to the buildings.

“ _Useless!”_ The driver screeched, slamming his foot down on the gas. The car groaned and sped up.

They watched it go by them. They saw the driver move, and Prompto swore when something came flying out of the car window. Noctis didn’t have enough time to duck.

The empty glass bottle slammed into the side of Noctis’ head, staggering him. The car revved and quickly moved away, the driver still swearing at them the entire time they could hear him.

“What have you done?” Prompto muttered, knowing that whatever the driver was trying to do, he’d _hurt_ the _Crown Prince._ Not that he felt any sympathy for the man who had hurt his friend. He turned to Noctis then. “Noct!” Prompt called, quickly rushing to his friend.

Noctis had dropped to the floor, still. Prompto knelt, looking at him, and then looking around for help. There was no one around. Noctis was so very still, and his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. Prompto grabbed his shoulder and tapped it, worry heavy on his face. “Noct? Come on, Noct.”

Noctis groaned, and opened his eyes. “What?”

Prompto could have cried, but blood was dripping down Noctis’ face, glass shards littering the pavement. “He hit you with a bottle and you fainted, man. Just for a second, but you did. We’ve got to get you to hospital.”

“No -” Noctis slurred, and Prompto felt his stomach drop- “The C’tadel.” Okay, Noctis was right - it was closer and probably better for the Prince to be there instead.

“Okay - we’re going, but you’re going to have to stand.” Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ waist, and dragged the Prince upward. He was a lot heavier than he looked, but eventually Noctis carried some of his own weight, standing. If only just.

He could feel Noctis’ blood on him, where Noctis had pressed his head. It had soaked through both of their white shirts, and Prompto swallowed. “We’re going.” He repeated.

He managed to walk the stumbling Prince to the end of the street. There was blood everywhere, so much of it. He knew that head wounds always bled, but this much? Noctis’ black hair was soaked in it, the collar of his shirt bright red, glass shards glittering on his shoulders.

“I feel sick.” Noctis mumbled. He gagged, head facing away from Prompto.

“Uh - we’re almost there.” They were. They just needed to turn the corner to be in sight of the Crownsguard - and they would come and help the Prince, wouldn’t they?

“And my head hurts,” Noctis continued, wrinkling his nose.

Prompto glanced at part of the wound not covered by Noctis’ hair. “Yeah, I’m not surprised.” He’d never wanted to see what happened when a glass bottle hit someone’s head and now he could see it in _full detail._

He was right, thought. When they turned the corner a ‘guard came running, and it wasn’t until she was close enough that she frowned and her face twisted.

“Your Highness?” She said. She reached for Noctis and Prompto let her, watching as she easily lifted the Prince in her arms. Noctis just blinked, dazed. She put her hand to her ear. “We’ve got a code Night-B. Head injury, bleeding. Civilian friend brought him in.” She glanced at Prompto. “Are you injured?”

He shook his head. When she ran to the Citadel, Prompto was beside her. She went through a side door into the Citadel that Prompto had never noticed before and everyone in that room - Crownsguards armed to the _teeth_ \- turned and looked at them. Two people wearing the Lucian medical symbol stood and ran to them.

“Your Highness.” A medic reached for the Prince and the Crownsguard handed him over, brushing her hand on the blood now on her uniform.

She turned to him. “Prompto, was it?”

He blinked, not wanting to ask why she knew his name. “Yeah - uh - yes?”

She gestured for him to sit down on one of the benches, her sitting by him. She also waved someone else over, and they carried a notepad. They both looked at him, and he swallowed.

“Prompto, now we need to know what happened, and who attacked the Prince. Tell us everything, even if you don’t think it’s important, alright?”

He nodded firmly. Yeah, he could help them get the driver. “We were talking down the street by the Citadel, the one on the right - I don’t know the name - and a man came driving down the road. He had a red car. He threw a glass bottle, and it hit Noct - he went down, but woke up after a second, then the driver sped away.”

She nodded, glancing at the note taker. “How long ago did this happen? Can you describe the man?”

Prompto bit his lip. “Five minutes? And his windows were tinted. He was yelling angry things about nobles, too.”

“Okay,” she stood and turned. The room had already quieted, but as she started to talk it went silent. “Check the cameras for Rose Street. Red car. It’s the driver.”

Several people nodded and started to bustle about. Others started strapping themselves with _even more_ gear.

“You’ve been cleared to go with the Prince,” the Crownsguard said, and Prompto followed the medics.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh,” Noctis groaned, looking very green.

“I can’t believe they’ve cancelled your naps,” Prompto had to pull the smile off his face when Noctis glared at him for his word, but it didn’t last for long. “ _Naps.”_

“Ugh,” Noctis repeated, “say that again and I’ll throw up on you.”

They had both saw the driver - who was drunk, it turned out - get dragged into the Citadel, hands in cuffs.

Noctis squinted up at him and sighed. The white bandage wrapped around his head obvious as it sat in his dark hair. “Why is it always the drunk people?”

“I think you might attract them, honestly, dude.”


End file.
